You Belong To Me (DISCONTINUED)
by Pandemonium1995
Summary: WARNING BEFORE READING: Content Rated M for Language; Reverse-Rape/Lemon; Twincest; OOC! Not suitable for sensitive readers! Full Summary Inside! No longer a one-shot. Discretion is advised. OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED!


**For so long, I have been separated from my most priced possession, the only thing that I care about in this damn world. And that is my beloved twin brother, my other half, my nii-san. Once I hold you in my arms, I will not let you go, never again. You all are mine, and mine alone. No one will ever separate us again, not those fucking sluts whom you call friends, and most certainly, not even Chifuyu nee-san! After all, we're destined to be together, forever! Isn't that right, nii-san? Yandere! Madoka** _ **  
**_

* * *

Cold.

Very cold.

This was the feeling that Ichika was starting to feel as he regained consciousness.

As he woke up, he noticed that he was in a very unfamiliar room.

 _Where am I? And how did I get in there?_ He wondered as he tried to look for a way out. Which he seemingly did.

However, when he reached that door, it was locked in.

 _Shit, I've been locked in! What do I do now?_ He tried to come up with a way to unlock his seemingly only way out as he noticed that there were no windows.

As he began wondering around this empty place, he stumbled upon a piece of paper, it turned out that it had a message.

It read as it follows:

" _I'VE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU, MY BELOVED ONE!_

 _I AM SO HAPPY I FEEL LIKE I WILL LOSE MY MIND ALREADY. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. IT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR ME TO EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!_

 _WE WILL ALWAYS, ALWAYS BE TOGETHER FROM NOW ON, RIGHT?_

… _NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER, FOREVER! BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE, AND MINE ALONE!_

 _LET'S DO LOTS OF MEMORIES TOGETHER, JUST THE TWO OF US!_

 _LOVE AND KISSES_

 _M!"_

As he finished reading the letter, his whole skin paled.

 _Oh god, this can't be happening!_ As much as he felt flattered for the fact that he had another admirer, this one was looney as hell.

But why resorting to such method? He wondered what is the meaning of this, and who in the world is M?

He tried to think that M could have been someone else.

Who's name started with M?

Is it named Midori? Miyuki? Masako? Misaki? Mina? Or perhaps, Madoka?

When he thought of the last suggestion, he seemed to think it would be impossible.

After all, he knows there's someone with that name. That person is a part of the terrorist group known as _Phantom Task._ That person was none other than his long lost twin sister, Madoka Orimura.

 _That can't be right, there's no way she would do this._ He thought. _But then again, this could be just a coincidence._

"Oh no, it is not a coincidence, it's real." A voice spoke, in a rather soft tone.

"Who's there?" Ichika asked, while getting stiff, also wondering how did this person read his thoughts.

"Oh, still as clueless as ever, but that's what I love about you, fufufufu!"

"What to you mean?"

"*sigh* I guess it's no use trying to hide it?" The silhouette reached towards him, and as Ichika saw her face, his face paled in fear, as the person standing before him….

"It's been a while, nii-san!" Indeed, that person was none other than Madoka Orimura.

"…"

"M…Ma… Madoka?" He stammered as he didn't want to believe what he was seeing.

"Awww, you recognized me!" Madoka then suddenly tackled him into a big hug. It was not a hug that is 'meant to kill by destroying his organs from the inside', but more like 'I wanted to hold you for so long.'

He tried to break free, but somehow, he couldn't. Instead, it triggered Madoka to further tighten up the hug, which felt like a submission hold to Ichika.

 _Finally, I can have him all to myself._ She thought as she kept her grip, while also snuggling with him in a loving manner.

"I… can't…breathe….." He barely spoke.

As she heard him struggling, she released the hold.

"Are… you… trying… to kill me…." He said in between breaths as he was panting.

"Sorry, I got carried away…" She said sheepishly.

"More importantly, why am I here?" He asked as he regained composure.

"Well, I kidnapped you." She answered with a cute grin.

 _Dammit, she's cute…. What the hell am I thinking? She's my sister, evil, but she is still my sister._ He stopped his thoughts as he spoke.

"But what reason did you have to kidnap me?"

"I wanted to claim my nii-san back, and once I did that, I would never let you go again. You see, I have waiting for this day for the last 16 years, and once I had you with me, I could give you lots of love just like a twin sister would do to her twin brother." She finished with a loving smile.

Ichika however, was not going to buy her reason.

"You're lying to me!" He said while raising his voice a little bit.

"I am not lying to you."

"I know you're fucking lying to me. You're only using me to taunt Chifuyu-nee. Aren't you?" He said in a vey serious tone.

Madoka at the mention of Chifuyu, she snapped.

"Don't you… ever… FUCKING MENTION HER!" She yelled as she landed a punch on Ichika's stomach.

"Guhhhh" He groaned in pain as he felt like his oxigen supply was getting cut off, while also coughing some blood.

Madoka then regained her senses, only to find out she took her frustration to the only person she swore to never hurt.

"Oh no… nii-san, are you okay?" She tried to aid her brother, only to be reciprocated with a…

 _ **SLAP!**_

"Don't you FUCKING TOUCH ME!" He yelled at her.

Madoka felt hurt, not because of the slap she received, but rather because Ichika yelled at her.

"Please nii-san, forgive me, I didn't mean to.." She tried to reason with him, but he just wasn't having any of that.

"BULLSHIT!"

"Nii-san…"

"Just get the fuck away from me, I don't ever want to see you again." He snarled and turned his back on her as he noticed the door was open and proceeded to walk away.

"No, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!"She couldn't bear the though of her brother turning his back on her, so she was left with no choice but to take out a tranquilizer she saved just in case something like this would happen. As she had the tranquilizer in her left hand, she ran to Ichika and injected said tranquilizer in his neck.

"AAAAHHHH.. What the hell… did you…" Ichika couldn't finished as he collapsed.

"I'm sorry nii-san, I didn't really wanted to do this, but you left me no choice. You will stay with me, even if I have to force you."

That was all he heard as he blacked out.

* * *

 **[A few hours later]**

Ichika regained his consciousness, although he felt groggy.

 _What happened? I feel so weak._ He thought as he started to notice his surroundings.

This time around, it was no longer an empty white room. It was a normal bedroom, and he wondered who's bedroom is this.

 _Man, I need to get up._ He tried to get himself up, but he noticed something.

"What the… Why am I tied up, and more importantly, WHY AM I NAKED?" He asked himself as he had both his arms and legs tied up in a bed, while he was also naked.

"So you finally woke up." It was Madoka who spoke. Unlike earlier wearing her combat suit, she had a simple black kimono.

"Madoka, what in the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Fufufufufu, I just thought since you hurt me, and on top of that, you threatened to leave me, I would have to make you understand."

"Understand what?"

"You… belong to me." Madoka put it simply.

"Like hell I do, I am no one's property." He retorted back.

She simply said nothing, and she reached closer to Ichika.

"To tell you the truth, all I ever wanted was to have my brother all to myself. Because ever since the start, I had always loved you, and I love you so much I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else other than me. You see, I've been waiting for this moment ever since we were born, and it was worth it, because here we are, together, just the two of us. Nii-san, you're mine, and what's more… you'll stay mine from now on. Let's make lots of memories, just the two of us."

Madoka finished her statement with a scary yandere smile. She then got closer to him, and feeling the tension as it is, she could not take it anymore and she engaged him in a deep kiss, by forcefully shoving her tongue into his mouth in a display of complete dominance.

Ichika couldn't do anything, he was practically defenseless, and weak as well. Kissing his sister was not helping in the situation. Speaking of the kiss, he could feel that she was kissing with lots of passion, hunger, and love?

He tried not to kiss back, but it was hard for him to resist as he was getting some of the taste her lips had. It was blueberry, and somehow, she must have figured out he liked blueberry, as it was his sweet weakness. But he also noticed there was something weird, as if there was some sort of drink coming out of her mouth to his.

The kiss lasted for a solid minute. Madoka pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva between both Ichika and Madoka. Ichika felt numb, as if his moving was losing strength.

"What… did you do… to me?" He asked terrified, and while losing strength.

"I put a rare southern tea in your mouth."

"…you.. WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." She whispered to him as she reached his bottom where she witnessed a bigger prize.

"Ah! Amazing. Oh, nii-san, you must have saved up" She was amazed at his 8 inch manhood. Product of the southern tea.

She then began to stroke it gently, giving him a sensitive feeling as she was teasing his manhood.

"Ahh, p…please…stop…" He pleaded weakly as he felt the teasing.

"No, this is just the beginning, of making many memories between us."

"P..please, this is wrong… we're siblings…" Ichika tried to reason with Madoka, but she just ignored him and kept stroking him, this time increasing the pacing.

Ichika's breathing became heavier as he was coming closer to a climax.

"Madoka…. Stop… I am going to…"

"it's okay nii-san, let it all out."

Ichika couldn't take it and released his seed. His breath became erratically heavier than before, his spine was tingling from the orgasm he just had from Madoka's handjob. His face went red from embarrassment and fear.

"fufufufufu, you let out so much white stuff all over my face." _And it also made me wet._ Madoka teased him as she playfully drank some of his cum.

 _I can't believe she did this to me. And I was so helpless._ He thought in self hatred since he was tied up and forced against his will. Unfortunately, things didn't end there.

"I hope you're ready nii-san." She said as she began undressing herself. Revealing a rather nice petite figure for her size, and while she may not have the biggest breast size, she had a decent B cup size.

"Ready… for what?" He asked suspiciously, already knowing the answer.

"What else? To lose your virginity." She answered simply.

"WAIT A MINUTE, PLEASE DON'T DO IT, THINK ABOUT THIS!" He snapped in fear for he was about to be raped.

"I made up my mind a long time ago, and I really… really want to do this."

"NOO PLEASE!" Ichika screamed as he kept struggling to free himself.

"Here I come" Madoka lined herself up and engulfed his manhood, making Ichika (involuntarily) moan in pleasure as he felt the velvety insides of Madoka's womanhood.

"We finally became one, nii-san" Madoka was happy as she was making her long time dream come true.

Ichika didn't know what to think. He was getting raped, and it didn't help that he was tied up. He was too scared to move and there was not much he could do at this point.

"There we go" Madoka breathed a little. "It did hurt a little, but it's okay. I am gonna move, just relax, I'll do everything." She started off by slowly and steadilly move up and down.

"Aaaaahhhhhh, this is amazing, it feels good" Madoka was definitely enjoying herself as she kept moving her hips against Ichika.

"PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" Ichika pleaded as if his life was going to end.

"No can do *moan* nii-san, *moan* after we made it this far *moan* there is no turning back"

"Madoka, aarrghhh, I'm getting close to…" Ichika tried his best not to finish off. He was still inexperienced when it came to sex, and it didn't help that he was having sex with his twin sister.

"*moan* Me too, nii-san." Madoka said to him as she was also close to finish off as well. Causing her to bounce harder and faster, wrapping her arms in a tight hug

"I'm… about to cum… pull it out!" He desperately begged her.

"No… cum inside me.. I don't mind… if it's you…" Madoka whispered as she was about to finish.

"I- I can't hold it i- in any longer!"

The twins achieved their climax together, making Ichika shiver violently from the orgasm. Madoka let out a throaty moan as she collapsed on top of Ichika's chest, both of them breathing heavily. Madoka felt her stomach filled with Ichika's seed.

 _I DID IT! I DID IT! I HAD SEX WITH NII-SAN!_ Madoka thought as she finally did what she had always wanted to do the moment she had Ichika by her side.

 _OH NO! THIS FEELS WRONG! I CAN'T BELIEVE MADOKA RAPED ME!_ Ichika thought as he was breaking into tears.

"That was amazing, nii-san. I'm glad I saved my virginity for you!" Madoka said, as she was planting a loving kiss in his cheek, and wrapping his body in a tight hug.

"And also, since today is not my safe day, I can finally get pregnant" This statement made Ichika open his eyes wide.

"Eeehh?!"

"Yup, right now, I have one of my two most prized possessions, you, and our future child. I wonder if it's a boy, will he be as handsome and charming as his father, or if it's a girl, will she be as pretty and stunning as her mother?" Madoka asked, not expecting an answer from him.

Ichika was paralyzed in shock as he might have (forcefully against his will) impregnated Madoka. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. It was a nightmare he won't ever wake up from.

 _Houki, Charlotte, Rin, Cecilia, Laura, Chifuyu-nee._ He thought of his friends and his older sister as he was not going to be able to face them in the wake of this event.

 _I am sorry, for being so weak. I don't think you deserve a scum like me. You deserve better than me._

"I'm sorry, I guess I won't be able to be with all of you after all" Ichika said quietly, as he broke in tears again.

Meanwhile, Madoka was the happiest woman alive, as she not only achieved her long time goal of having Ichika all to herself, while also (possibly) expecting his child. Ichika was hers, and hers alone, not even Chifuyu will ever be able to separate them, never again.

 _I can't wait to have his child._ Madoka thought happily as she caressed Ichika, stroking his hair lovingly, while also kissing him in the cheek.

"Good night, nii-san. I hope you dream about me." Madoka whispered in his ear as she fell asleep, holding him once again. Swearing herself to never let go of him ever again.

* * *

 **SCENE CHANGE: I.S Academy.**

"Orimura-sensei!" The green haired teacher known as Maya Yamada rushed to her.

"What is it Maya?" Chifuyu asked, rather irritated.

"It's about Orimura-kun."

"What did he do this time?" Asked Chifuyu, thinking of a suitable punishment.

"I.. it's not about what he did... b.. but rather what happened to him." She nervously said.

"What happened, spit it out!" She said in a rather demanding tone.

"H... his I.S. was found on the hallway, a.. and there was a recording about what happened..."

"Show me what happened!" At this point, her teacher persona was slowly being replaced by the worried sister.

"T.. this is what happened..." Maya told her as she showed her the video.

The video depicted Ichika walking down the hallway after a long day. Until a silhouette knocked him out from behind.

The silhouette summoned her I.S. which turned out the stolen **[Silent Zephyrs]** , took his unconscious body and fled away, leaving Ichika's I.S. behind.

There was brief silence...

"Maya, we have a mission to do, get the rescue team immediately!" Chifuyu ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Maya obeyed.

 _You just made it personal, Madoka._ Chifuyu thought as she knew Madoka's intentions all along.

"When I find you, I will kill you." She whispered as she has set herself to take her brother back from Madoka.

* * *

 **AND THAT IS ALL FOR NOW.**

 **Honestly, I have been thinking of writing this since November, but I just couldn't do it because I didn't have an idea of how to go about it. Truth be told, I had a lot of headaches trying to write this. And the lemon was the most difficult thing in the story, so I borrowed the majority (if not, everything) of the lemon scene from Flozo23's Akame ga Kill fanfiction** _ **"Unhealthy Obsession"**_ **, while also trying to incorporate a few lines in the lemon. I also added an element based off of a doujinshi called "** _ **Mina's Offline Meeting"**_ **(especially, with the letter in the beginning of the story). So if the lemon sucks, I understand, I also think it sucks. But it's because I have never written a lemon prior to this.**

 **I honestly have never seen many yandere stories of Infinite Stratos, and to be honest, I hesitated a lot, but in the end, I pulled it off as much as I could (so I think.)**

 **Changing the topic, many wonder when will I update my stories. I have been trying to see what can I do with my stories, because I know what I want to do, but I can't find the way how to write the scenes. Hence why I have a writer's block on my stories such as "Infinite Sekiryuutei", "Us Against The World", and "In Black and White." So bear with me, please. And in the meantime, I encourage you to read other fantastic stories out there by other awesome writers.**

 **Well, that is all. Happy New Year's Eve and I hope y'all had an awesome Christmas.**

 **Well, till next time…**

 **Sayonara, Mis Amigos :D**


End file.
